Bersama
by Cinerraria
Summary: Hujan sore hari, dan hangatnya kebersamaan. [ Johan x Miyoshi ]


.

Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Joshi - AU - Shounen ai

.

* * *

Televisi dibiarkan menyala. Johan mendekap erat Miyoshi.

Johan tidak peduli pada mendung di langit yang mulai menitikkan airnya lalu membawa beberapa ketukan lembut di jendela. Sebab ia hanya memedulikan pria di pangkuannya.

Johan membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Bahagianya sederhana. Berdua dengan Miyoshi di bawah kehangatan cahaya lampu di atas empuknya kursi sofa.

"Kalau tidak ditonton, tv-nya matikan saja, Johan."

Suara Miyoshi sedikit mengganggu ketenangan yang sedang dinikmati. Johan mengira jika konsentrasi Miyoshi dari novel Nietzsche yang sedang dibaca itu terusik bukan karena televisi saja, barangkali juga permainan hembusan napas Johan yang dihamburkan ke kulit tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu bau wangi, Maki?"

Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Miyoshi, Johan sengaja mengabaikan permintaan sang kekasih. Jelas secara tersirat ia ingin mengulang lagi pengakuannya, bahwa sampai kapapun, Miyoshi adalah segalanya.

Aroma Miyoshi ini khas sekali. Ia sangat menyukainya. Seperti aroma mawar mekar di tengah padang hijau. Wangi semerbak. Bercampur bau manis madu yang memabukkan.

"Oh, kamu nggak suka?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalaupun kiamat datang, rasanya kamu akan tetap keras kepala, dan nggak bakal menarik opini bahwa akulah pusat duniamu."

Johan menggeser kepala. Ingin berkomentar tentang betapa sifat narsis Miyoshi itu seringnya berlebihan, ia melirik dari balik bahu Miyoshi. "Kenapa kamu selalu bisa lolos membaca pikiranku?" Kali ini Johan memainkan helai-helai cokelat dan lagi-lagi dibuat melayang oleh aroma harum yang menguar dari rambutnya.

" _Ah,_ aku sendiri _kan_ yang mengungkapkannya berulang kali," sambung Johan seraya tertawa. Ia teringat dengan kalimat _gombalan_ cintanya─yang pastilah terlihat murahan. Ia juga teringat pada botol-botol parfum beraroma _manly_ yang berjajar di nakas kamar, "dan jangan kebanyakan pakai parfum, Maki," katanya seraya membelai rambut Miyoshi. "Sudah cukup aku dibuat mabuk oleh wangi alami-mu."

Miyoshi terkekeh pelan. Ia menertawakan selera humor Johan yang buruk, tetapi juga tidak berniat menggunakan ketulusannya sebagai bahan candaan.

"Seperti yang kamu jawab sendiri." Miyoshi menutup novel. Kepalanya diputar menghadap pria yang mendekapnya. "Kamu seperti kolam yang tembus pandang, mudah diintip kedalamannya." Ia bisa menangkap bola mata biru Johan, dan pendar-pendar sayang yang ditujukan untuknya, seperti dasar kolam jernih yang mudah dibaca.

"Dan jangan anggap caramu itu murahan." Seolah Miyoshi tahu semua yang dipikirkan Johan. "Khas dirimu sekali. Aku menyukainya."

Rasanya Johan melambung. Jarang-jarang Miyoshi bersikap jujur. Biasanya pria itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan tanpa berkata-kata.

Tahu-tahu telunjuk dan ibu jari Johan meraih dagu Miyoshi. Johan memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup Miyoshi lembut. Hanya menempelkan kedua bibir. Tetapi bibir yang lembut, hangat dan manis itu juga memabukkan sekali.

Beberapa detik bibir mereka bertautan. Ketika pagutan di lepas, Johan melihat ada rasa sayang─juga kepuasan berkilat dari mata cokelat, mengingatkannya akan malam-malam panjang penyatuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Pernah tahu pepatah bahwa berlebihan itu tidak baik, Johan?"

Remot diraih dan diberikan pada Johan. Mengingatkan lagi permintaanya di awal, agar televisi dimatikan.

Johan menurut saja. Dan pertanyaan Miyoshi yang terakhir juga tidak digubris. Karena yang dimaksud Miyoshi ialah agar rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan itu dikurangi. Sebab, akan datang waktu ketika perpisahan tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Dan menyakitkan rasanya patah hati. Meskipun kini, semburat merah di pipi Miyoshi serta sepasang mata indah yang meredup itu lebih menarik untuk diselami.

"Dan soal parfum, hanya untuk menjadikanmu semakin lengket padaku."

Miyoshi pasrah saat Johan merebahkan tubuhnya, terbujur di sofa, tetap dalam rengkuhan pria pirang di atasnya. Johan merapatkan wajah mereka lagi. Keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya napas yang menerpa kulit masing-masing.

"Kamu jahat. Sekarang, aku tahu pelet apa yang kaupasang untuk menggaetku."

"Salahmu jatuh hati padaku. Dan jangan seenaknya menuduhku percaya pada hal berbau mistis seperti itu."

Lalu satu kali kecupan di daun telinga Miyoshi dan desahan tertahannya menjadi pembuka kegiatan eksklusif mereka, serta hujan yang riuh di balik jendela itu pelengkap syahdunya suasana.

* * *

terima kasih sudah mampir di sampan!


End file.
